desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Alejandro Perez
Ramón Sanchez (formerly Alejandro Perez) was Gabrielle Solis' abusive stepfather. Season 1 When Gabrielle was 15, a drunk Alejandro raped her. However, nobody believed Gabrielle when she tried to tell them. When Gabrielle grew up, this experience gave her a need to protect children (as nobody protected her from Alejandro). Season 7 Gabrielle believed Alejandro to be dead, so she went to her home town to read a letter over his grave; but she ended up not going to it. Months later, Alejandro tracked Gabrielle down to Wisteria Lane, and he started to stalk her and watch her through her windows. It is also possible that Juanita saw him, as she said she saw "the bloody stranger" standing outside their house. Alejandro continued to follow Gabrielle around, so much that she eventually realized he was stalking her. When he followed her in the supermarket, Gabrielle watched over a security camera and she realized who it was that was following her. One day, Gabrielle lured Alejandro into some woods and she held him at gunpoint, forcing him to apologise for raping her. When he did, she told him to go away and never come back. But he didn't listen, for during the street's dinner party, Alejandro broke into Gabrielle's house and he pretended to have her gun. He then tried to justify his actions by saying that when Gabrielle was 15 years old, she was a slut and she enjoyed having sex with him. However, Carlos sneaked up behind him and hit him across the head with a candle stick, killing him. His body was then stuffed into a large wooden chest after Bree, Susan and Lynette walked in and saw Carlos and Gabrielle next to him. Season 8 Alejandro's body was wrapped up in a red cloth bag and then he was stuffed into Gabrielle large, hard wooden chest, and he stayed in their until the dinner party at Gabrielle's house had ended. At the end of the night, Gabrielle, Carlos, Bree, Lynette and Susan put Alejandro's body into Gabby's car and they took him to the woods. They then dug a hole for him and put him in, however, as they were about to bury him, the girls heard his phone ringing and realised he had a family from where he came from. But, none the less, they still buried him and promised to never tell anyone about it. A month later, Bree realised that Alejandro may have a car, so she and Gabrielle went looking for it. When they found it, they attempted to drive it to a bad part of town to let "social decay take its course". But the car, being old, had a gear stick and neither knew how to drive it. Chuck then found them struggling to drive the car, so he offered to take it to "Aunt Sherley's" house. Whilst driving, it was discovered that Alejandro was a fan of the Red Socks and that he chewed tabaco. His car was later stolen by a criminal. Category:Season 7 characters Category:Fathers Category:Season 1 characters Category:Males Category:Deceased characters Category:Flashback Characters Category:Time-Jump characters Category:Villains Category:Gabrielle's family Category:Criminals Category:Season 8 characters